If you believe
by Thaliel
Summary: PG due to slight mention of physical love. Yue and Sakura spend a night together...all alone...


Finally all alone. Yue and Sakura were finally all alone. They both had waited for this moment for so long. And now, finally, the ballad of their love began.  
  
-I know it's not a game to play  
  
your eyes they show no fear.-  
  
Sakura and Yue looked into each others eyes, searching for any sign of indecision. But there was none to be found. Each of the two was fully aware of what was going to happen.  
  
-I burn inside and can not wait to be.  
  
The man that feels your body close  
  
is here to set you free,  
  
to hold you near and satisfy your needs.-  
  
Never before had Yue felt such strong attraction towards his beloved. He wanted her. He needed her. He could no longer wait to feel her close to him. Closer than they had ever been before. And he knew that this was exactly what Sakura wanted and needed.  
  
-You shiver as I touch your neck.  
  
You slowly close your eyes.  
  
I can't resist you even if I try.-  
  
Sakura was the one to make the first move. She placed her hands on the back of Yue's neck. The sensation within the moon angel made him shiver and his eyes slid shut. There was no going back now. But none of the two even thought of going back.  
  
-We both surrender to the touch  
  
as we lay there side by side  
  
and everything around us disappears.-  
  
The two began to relax, to just let their love take control. Nothing else mattered right now. As long as they had each other, nothing else was important.  
  
-If you believe in love tonight,  
  
I'm gonna show you one more time.  
  
If you believe then let it out.  
  
No need to worry there's no doubt.-  
  
Sakura whispered silent words into Yue's ear, assuring him that she was ready and willing to show him true love and true happiness.  
  
-As you run your fingers through my hair,  
  
your lips come close to mine.  
  
The tension becomes more than I can bare.-  
  
Yue felt Sakura running her fingers through his open (AN: Yes, open *drool*) hair. Then, her face was so close that he could feel the warmth of her breaths on his cheek.  
  
-Then you wrap your arms around me  
  
and I feel your every move.  
  
This feeling could now lead us anywhere.-  
  
Sakura embraced her angel tightly and moved her body even closer to Yue's. The feelings had now taken control over the two bodies, but none of the two cared. Because this was what they had been waiting for.  
  
-Now we leave the world behind us,  
  
this moment we both share.  
  
Just you and me that's how it's meant to be.-  
  
It was just Sakura and Yue. No one else, nothing else. But it was all they needed this night. They needed each other and they needed the other's love.  
  
-I never wanted you so much,  
  
I feel your every breath  
  
as you gently whisper in my ear: -  
  
Sakura felt the comforting vicinity to her moon angel she had longed for so long. And she felt ecstatic as Yue whispered sweetest words of love into her ear.  
  
-If you believe in love tonight,  
  
I'm gonna show you one more time.  
  
If you believe then let it out.  
  
No need to worry there's no doubt.- Yue was ready to love again. And to be loved. And no matter what kind of experience he would get from this, he would keep it within his heart forever.  
  
-You gotta let it out babe.-  
  
And so, the two began to live their love towards each other, both physically and psychically. They united their bodies lead by their deepest feelings. And they both enjoyed any second of their fascinating love-play. For a certain amount of time, they were as close as two beings could be, happily united and beyond any limits. Several hours later, those two lovers could be seen sleeping in a close embrace and both wearing a content expression on their face.  
  
AN: Phew! I didn't dare turning this into a lemon, although that would have been surely interesting. Maybe some other time :P  
  
CCS did not, does not and will never belong to me, no matter how much I wish it would. World's such a cruel place (;_;).  
  
The words in -s are lyrics from the song "If you believe" by the German singer Sasha (He's a hottie, I tell ya!) 


End file.
